A Special Night
by shybookworm18
Summary: Sanji spends his first night alone with his boyfriend, the bad boy Shrek. NC 17! Cover Art by my bestie Anna3
1. Their First Time

Sanji had been dating his new boyfriend for a little more than two months when he first spent the night at his swamp. It was too early to say for sure, but Sanji was pretty sure he was in love with his Prince Charming, the bold and rank Shrek. Shrek towered over Sanji by an entire foot and was the most intimidating guy in school, but Sanji knew Shrek had an ogre-sized heart of gold. When they were alone, Shrek wasn't afraid to be tender and romantic, even though he acted tough and rude around other people.

Sanji had first met the ogre in their shared English class and the teacher had assigned them to sit next to each other. They didn't talk much at first; the ogre's less than polite manners entranced Sanji, but it was the sexy scent of onions that seemed to cling to Shrek's body that got him hooked. But now wasn't the time to reminisce on their relationship, for Shrek's magnum dong was currently penetrating Sanji's tight virgin bootyhole. Sanji moaned and arched his back to encourage Shrek to plough deeper into his slamming jamming booty, and Shrek was only too happy to oblige. While the ogre's hips pistoned out of Sanji's poopchute, his pudgy green fingers dug into Sanji's alabaster hips for traction.

The blond wailed and screamed incoherently as his rosebud was rammed into with inhuman force and speed. He could feel his own weewee harden as his booty got plundered, and Shrek reached around to give him a full body inspection, his other hand still pressing into his hip. "It's almost ogre, my sexy little mudpie," Shrek whispered into Sanji's ear, his voice strained. With a mighty roar, he released his onion scented seed deep inside of Sanji's intestinal track, and that is when the blonde lost consciousness.

When he came to, Sanji's nostrils were flooded with the scent of onions and swamp bile. Cracking his eyes open, his heart fluttered at the sight of his shrexy boyfriend curled up beside him. "Hey, babe," he said tenderly as he caressed one of Shrek's hearing orifices. He knew Shrek loved having his ear tubes fondled and squeezed. True to form, Shrek gave a throaty, lustful moan as Sanji asked, "Are you ready for round two?"

"You know my layers are always ready for you, my little onion."


	2. Surprise!

Sanji had gone through seven rounds of booty plundering and slept for five hours when he woke up in an unfamiliar place. The lights were off, but the room was illuminated by the moonlight shining down through the room's sole window. Sanji looked around the dank, messy room until his eyes settled on the easily recognisable lump beside him on the lumpy bed. His darling ogrelord, his rank Shrek, was slumbering peacefully as Sanji looked on. The blond would have gone back to bed, but his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since before their wild sexual romp.

Careful not to disrupt his beloved's sleep, Sanji threw the blankets off himself and padded down the dark hallway towards the kitchen. He didn't know what kind of food ogres ate, but it couldn't be too different, or so he thought. Opening the fridge, the blonde was disappointed to see only onions. Hoping that there was something more palatable in the cupboards, he reached for the handle, but was stopped by a mighty roar. "**What are ya' doin' in mah swahmp?**" His heart stopped for a moment, but then he noticed it was only his darling.

Sanji slowly turned around to see Shrek standing in the doorway and giving him a shrexy smirk. He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. His cheeks coloured a light pink as he realised he had been caught rummaging through his boyfriend's kitchen. "Hey, babe. What're you doing up? I didn't wake you, did I?"

Shrek answered his question with a sleepy head shake and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Sanji's cheeks grew warmer at the closeness, but he leaned into the embrace all the same. "I missed you, my lil' mudpit. You're comin' back with me."

"Yes, darling." The blonde allowed his green lover to sling him over his shoulder and carry him back down the hallway. At least he had a great view of Shrek's green ogre ass from where he was. He would have grabbed it, but his arms didn't quite reach, as tall as Shrek was.

"Good night, my lil' donkey." Shrek's tone was unusually tender as he set Sanji back down on the bed. He resumed the spot he'd previously been sleeping in and flashed the blonde a dangerous grin. "Be grateful you're not getting another booty plundering for trying to leave me."


	3. Good Morning

The scent of buttered bread and toe jam woke Sanji and he stirred sleepily in bed. His stomach rumbled in hunger and he was suddenly reminded why he was in the swamp with his dear ogre. Part of the reason why he agreed to spend the night with his beloved—aside from the mind blowing sex—was to see what ogres ate. He had heard rumors, of course, read online forums that discussed it all, but Sanji didn't know for sure. He had never seen Shrek eat, and he was afraid to know why this was. Having an ogre boyfriend piqued his curiosity and made him think about things differently, that was for sure.

His thoughts were interrupted by Shrek attempting to tiptoe quietly into the bedroom and planting sloppy kisses all over Sanji, on his shoulder, his neck, his partially exposed back. Sanji grinned at the affection and rolled over to return each little kiss with a considerably dryer one of his own. "Breakfast is ready," Shrek announced, his Scottish accent even thicker in the morning. If Sanji wasn't half asleep, he might have even be turned on by it. "I made eggs and toast. Coffee's on, too, if you want some. Though it's made with swamp mud instead of water."

"Mmn, thank you, dearest," Sanji slurred sleepily as he stretched in bed. Sitting up and climbing out of bed, he wrapped his arms around Shrek's thick waist and nuzzled into his chest. The warmth from Shrek's body soaked into Sanji's cold skin. Peering at the clock beside the bed, he mumbled, "I'm sorry for sleeping so late." It was already half past noon and guilt surged through Sanji for being so lazy.

"Don't worry about it, love," the ogre cooed at his boyfriend in almost uncharacteristic tenderness. "You deserved a good night sleep after last night." Shrek burst into laughter as Sanji's cheeks flushed a bright red at the pointed remark. He hadn't even noticed how sore he felt all over until Shrek reminded him of their magical night together. He suddenly didn't know if he could climb out of bed, his legs were so sore, and Shrek sensed Sanji's reluctance to leave the bedroom. With a lewd wink, Shrek picked up Sanji bridal style and carried him out to the kitchen for a lazy breakfast to start off their lazy day together


End file.
